


so, spend some time with me (i really like your company)

by in_need_of_a_nap



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: 'I will violently burn everybody for Galo Thymos', 'Wait what no don't hurt anybody', ..this is where i realize that i need a Nap, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxious Galo Thymos, BAMF Lio Fotia, Burnish Galo Thymos, Freeze Force are assholes, Galo doesn't want Thyma to feel bad about burning him, Galo loves her too, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, I don't know at this point, Kray Foresight exists for like, Kray Foresight is an asshole, Lio be like, Lio is here to burn everybody who hurts Galo, Lio is strong enough to hold Galo on his shoulders, Mama Mia Here I Go Again, Might add more tags later on, Multi, Protective Burning Rescue Team, Protective Gueira, Protective Lio Fotia, Protective Mad Burnish, Protective Meis, Shy Galo Thymos, Thyma feels bad about burning Galo, Valerie is babey and i love her, and Ignis, because WHY TF NOT, because i don't want Galo to hurt more than he has to, being a writer is hard, but alas, canon is a Subway and i'm picking and choosing what i want from it, don't let anybody say otherwise, everybody has been touched by the anti tit or anti dick stick, everytime i think about Promare i screech happily, except for a few Burnish and Aina's parents, fuck it, gaaaaaaahhh, i wanna do more detail without being overbearing with it, i'm Tired but i wanted to finally get this out and about, i'm not really questioning it at this point, me battre à ce sujet, phucking hell, so i'm gonna make my own because fuck you, tbh i don't know why i keep doing this but, the Burnish don't lose the Promare, then Galo be like, then he ded, there's barely any Promare tags and i'm Disappointment, they are necessary for The Plot, whaddya want from me, ya hooligans, you know what - Freeform, zero point five seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_need_of_a_nap/pseuds/in_need_of_a_nap
Summary: ▲ ▲ ▲The Burnish were hopeful.International laws were on the way to being passed.Laws that said that Burnish could live freely alongside non-Burnish, without worry about being captured and experimented on.But that didn't mean that they were going to be passed right this second.Or that Freeze Force was going to stop chasing them.▲ ▲ ▲Lio Fotia had been moving his people around the country for a long time, ever since he had met Gueira and Meis.Excluding the leader and two generals of Mad Burnish, there were twelve people in the group.They needed a place to stay, and the only place they /could/ stay was an old farm, on the edges of a forest.It was nice, for a farm belonging to somebody called Ardebit."Maybe they're pro-Burnish, boss."▲ ▲ ▲Title inspired by 'NEXUS' from Laco▲ ▲ ▲
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Thyma, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Remi Puguna/Varys Truss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	so, spend some time with me (i really like your company)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello  
> 'tis me  
> ya gorl  
> Vern
> 
> yeah, i deleted That's All There Is To It, because i didn't have the motivation for it anymore
> 
> i had this in my docs for.. two months? i think?
> 
> now i'm gonna actually write it :'D

▲ ▲ ▲

The clouds covered the night sky, hiding the stars and moon from sight. The drum of the rain outside of the cave the only thing that was peaceful in that moment. 

Lio Fotia, leader of Mad Burnish stood tall at the entrance to the cave, just barely being sheltered by the rain. His lean, but muscled, frame taut with carefully concealed anger, his purple and red eyes narrowed as thoughts raced one by one in his mind. 

Tension had been running through the Burnish group ever since that morning. Freeze Force had been chasing them for weeks without end, forcing them to move from campsite to campsite. One of the children, Valerie, had been grazed by an ice bullet, on the cheek. Her screams of pain and terror still ringing through Lio's head.

At the memory of the near-death of the girl, Lio let out a frustrated growl, low and deep in his throat, rumbling throughout his chest. Small, neon pink and teal sparks crackled around his hands, the Promare responding to his rage. _Burn, burn, burn,_ a small voice in his head whispered, urging him to throw a ball of Burnish fire out to the grassy plains outside. Lio shook his head, clenching his jaw. They didn't need anymore attention tonight. 

The sound of pebbles bouncing on rock started up behind him, knocking him out of his thought train. Lio turned his head, coming face to face with his two generals; Meis and Gueira. 

Gueira was a tall, slender, young man with messy, fluffy red hair, his irises matching the flaming locks. He wore a light blue shirt under a black leather jacket, leather pants with knee pads being held up by a white studded belt, and black boots that were similar to Lio's. Lio knew that Gueira had a tattoo on his left shoulder, the kanji* saying 'Lightning Blade'.

Meis was another tall, slender, young man, but with long, dark blue-purple hair that neatly covered his right eye, and surpassed shoulder-length. He wore a simple pink tank-top with long black pants, a wallet chain extending from his left front pocket to his left back pocket. His heeled boots were black, with white tips at the ends of them. A black kanji** tattoo also sat on his left shoulder, reading 'Wind Blade'. Now that he was thinking about it, he wondered if the 'matching' tattoos meant anything, but he wasn't about to ask. Especially not since Meis and Gueira were walking up to him from the depths of the cave with grim expressions twisting up their faces.

Lio frowned, turning the rest of his body to face them, accidentally exposing his right shoulder to the rain for a brief second. "How is Valerie and Jireh?" Lio whispered harshly, his eyebrows furrowing and his frown deepening. Valerie wasn't the only one who got shot that morning. Her older brother, Jireh, had gotten shot in the chest with an ice bullet. 

Guiera and Meis glanced at each other, before resting their respective red and gray-blue eyes on him again. Guiera sighed, speaking quietly for once, "Valerie is fine, just a bit cold," he grimaced. He glanced at Meis again, and after receiving an encouraging nod from the taller man, continued. "Though her brother, Jireh.. he.. didn't make it." 

That was what Lio was afraid of hearing. That he had lost another one of his people to Freeze Force. That he had lost a _young boy_ to an almost illegal military group. 

Lio sighed, his eyes closing for a moment before reopening to look at the downpour outside of the cave. A weary sigh passed through the blond's lips, his voice a smooth, soothing interruption from the steady beat of the raindrops, "We leave at dawn. We might be able to put some ground between us and Freeze Force." 

Lio assumed that his generals nodded, as the sound of the two men walking deeper into the cave sounded out from behind him. 

The blond Burnish leader sighed again, "When will this end? When will we finally know peace?"

Nothing answered him, except for the crying sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> *idk if that's kanji or something else  
> somebody please help  
> **again, idk if that is actually kanji or something else
> 
> i feel like i didn't write Lio well D:  
> welp
> 
> i promise that the next chapter is gonna be much longer; i just needed to get this posted so that it wasn't deleted from my drafts after i worked so hard on the tags 
> 
> /Next chapter excerpt:
> 
> Galo ripped his arm out of Vulcan's grasp, his sky blue eyes glinting dangerously and his teeth bared in a snarl, "Get your hands off of me!"  
> Ignis spoke up in an unimpressed tone from behind Galo, sending a spark of relief through the blue-haired man's chest, "You might wanna listen to the kid," the captain gestured to the rest of Squad 3; Aina glaring venomously, Varys with his arms crossed, Lucia twirling out a sharp, frightening.. something, and Remi pointing an ice gun at Vulcan. "Before we do something about it that you might not like."/
> 
> have a wonderful day, wherever you are! :3


End file.
